


Casual Encounters

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing to worry about or stress over, no questions or worries. They were friends, so why would there be? Keep it casual, keep it moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Encounters

It was always casual.

The gasps and fists full of hair as they grabbed each other to deepen the kiss, the soft moans and urgent grasps for more contact, the sharp nips at each other’s lips and throats – casual.

Even in the most frenzied of states, it was unspoken that this – _thing_ – was nothing more than two people needing to let off some steam after long days of dealing with belligerent and stupid people.

Chris always ran hot; Ben was always strangely clammy.

Thinking back fondly, Ben almost misses those strange nights. It wasn’t as if either had openly said anything about finding men attractive (except Ben, who sometimes shared his thoughts on a particularly good piece of fanfiction or maybe an almost too observant comment about another man); no, it just sort of… _happened._

It happened that Ben asked Chris if he wanted to get a drink after work. Chris explained in his usual manner about how alcohol could bring his perfect body system to a stuttering halt, but would be more than happy to accompany Ben anywhere he chose.

“I think I’m just going to buy a pack of beer and bring it back to my room then. See you in ten?”

“Absolutely!” Chris said, bounding up the stairs of the cheap hotel. If Ben said he wasn’t watching Chris’ ass the entire time, he would be a liar but no one would blame him.

Chris had an amazing ass.

It was kind of perfect.

When Ben came back, he gave a quick knock on Chris’ door as he passed, surprised when it opened immediately.

“Ben Wyatt!”

Ben shifted the box to one arm and fished his room key out with one hand. Returning the greeting, he smiled and said, “Chris Traeger.”

It was casual, it was just like any other night that Ben wanted to drink and Chris wanted to keep him company.

About six beers in, Ben had unbuttoned his shirt and sat on the edge of his bed, buzzed but still alert. He complained about how the smut in fanfiction lately had started to grow stale and lose the passion and excitement of the golden days.

“Nowadays, it’s all about ratings and kudos and comments and man it’s just – is it even worth it anymore?” He burped, covering his mouth, then reached for another beer. “I mean, when the characters exhibit passionate, but realistic emotions then shouldn't their sex be just the same? I mean look at Kirk; there’s a reason he’s known as a sex god throughout the fourth quadrant, okay. He’s got the charisma and excited energy that makes everyone love him.” Ben looked up from his can and stared at Chris. “He almost reminds me of you.”

Chris perked up. “Really?”

“Well, except you’re in better shape than Shatner ever was, and that goes for your ass. DeForest Kelley used to call him bubble butt but you,” Ben shook his head and chuckled. “You worked for that.”

“Ben, that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about my butt, let alone my body,” Chris leaned forward from his chair and grasped Ben’s hand in his own. “Thank you. Who would you be in Star Trek?”

Ben smiled lazily and sighed. “I think about that every day and I don’t know. It changes depending on situation, I suppose. Some days I feel like I’m Spock; I have to be in order to get any work done.”

Gasping, Chris said, “Spock? You’re certainly not emotionless. I’ve seen how you react when we do a job well done!”

“Yeah but I mean – not saying Spock doesn’t have emotions; he just can’t show them and doesn’t let them or others affect his. You know, it’s funny we’re working together. We’re Kirk and Spock, the granddaddies of slash.” Chris didn’t understand what Ben was talking about, but he smiled because after a long week, Ben was finally relaxing and returning to his normal self. Ben laughing was always a good sign, a sign that things were going to be okay. As long as Captain Cynical could smile, life would be fine.

And Chris was so happy that he couldn’t help but kiss Ben.

It didn’t catch Ben that much by surprise, but he did grunt in surprise initially. With his inhibitions significantly lowered, he went along with it, because Chris was really hot and nice and made Ben feel attractive if someone that gorgeous wanted to make extensive body contact with him while sober.

Abandoning the beer for more of Chris, Ben let himself get swept up in the touches and sounds, the way he could feel Chris’ slow, steady heartbeat beneath his fingers as he worked his hand under the shirt to get it over Chris’ head. With Chris’ chest exposed fully to him, Ben exhaled, impressed.

“Wow.”

“Is it that nice?”

Ben looked up incredulously. “You are a beautiful man. Don’t you ever forget that.” And before more beautiful words could come spilling out of his mouth, Ben kissed him sucking his tongue between his teeth as if he could drain the beauty from Chris’ mouth.

They lost their clothes, then they lost themselves.

Chris was a thoughtful lover, taking the time to explore Ben's body and figure out with efficient precision just what made Ben tick. With Ben's legs over his shoulders, Chris ran smooth stripes over Ben's balls and up his shaft, taking the time to lave the head of Ben's cock before sliding away. In no time, Ben's fists were full of Chris' thick, dark hair as his thighs trembled. He tried to slow his breathing as Chris swallowed his dick repeatedly, watching the saliva on and around his lips glisten in the dim hotel light. Ben didn't want to come too quickly, but it was slowly becoming a very distinct possibility until Ben tugged Chris from between his legs and growled, "Fuck me."

Chris didn't hesitate, except when Ben sat up and ran to the bathroom and returned with the hotel lotion. He tossed it to Chris and shrugged. "It's not lube but it'll have to do." Ben shook his head and mumbled, "Those teenage girls have no idea what they're writing."

"Who?" Chris asked.

Ben started to explain, then realized that his boner was a little more important than badly written smut. 

Slowly, Chris fingered Ben, testing out what he thought made logical sense and taking advice from Ben as he moaned out direction to either "go deeper" or "slow down." When Ben finally felt he was ready, he pulled Chris by the neck up to his face and kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip as he did. He distracted Chris with the kiss, then reached for the lotion and ran a slow hand over Chris' erection. He grinned when Chris shivered, pulling away slightly to meet Ben's playful gaze.

And then things went from zero to warp factor 8.

They moved with frantic, eager movements, both just as excited as the other to do something considered so… _taboo._ Ben liked the feel of someone being in control other than him for once, savored the words that spilled out of Chris’ mouth as he thrust into him faster each time. Clinging to the sculpted muscles of Chris’ arms and back, Ben let his mind finally go blank. He couldn’t think about anything other than the way Chris felt inside of him or the way his body felt on fire, even with the alcohol in his system. He groaned and twitched his hips upwards, longing for more contact until Chris slid a hand between them and jerked Ben's dick quickly, bracing himself with one well-toned arm. Ben watched how all of Chris' muscles shifted and moved together, marveling in sheer amazement at them. It almost made him feel a great appreciation for the human body; almost - Chris' body was almost metahuman.

Ben's orgasm snuck up on him as he watched Chris' abs flex and contract with movement. He gripped onto Chris tightly, choking back a shout as he came all over Chris' hand, the muscles of his legs contracting hard enough to cramp. When Ben finally calmed down, he realized Chris had stopped and was watching him with slightly bemused and amused experession.

"Are you okay?"

"Hell yeah," Ben laughed breathlessly. To confirm, Ben rocked his hips up, and reminded Chris that they weren't quite finished. Now, Ben could properly enjoy the show and take in the sights and sounds of Chris Traeger, from the way his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat to the way he bit his lip in near concentration. And then Chris was kissing him, just pressing his lips against Ben's as his body stilled, occasionally trembling as his orgasm shuddered through him. As suddenly as it started, it was over, and then they were sitting around in their underwear discussing budget proposals and trying to figure out where $500,000 had gone to in the span of one month.

They never talked about it. After all, friends don’t talk about the times they play video games or watch movies together; if no one’s getting hurt, there’s nothing to discuss. They were just friends, and sometimes friends liked to suck each other's dicks and have rough sex in different hotel rooms every couple of months. There was nothing weird about it at all; it was simply casual.


End file.
